Patents for block puzzles producing images when properly assembled have been granted. U.S. Pat. No. 2,041,030 discloses a puzzle comprised of a plurality of different types of blocks that are constructed to fill the space of a container and to produce a puzzle image when assembled. This prior art device provides for blocks to be properly assembled on a horizontal plane in order to produce a given single image, such blocks are not attached and can easily fall out of their container if the container is shaken or moved. Furthermore, the prior art block puzzles do not provide for second images to be produced when turning the assembled blocks.